I Get Everything I Want
by liddybouvier
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles SiRem.
1. I

Gente, essas drabbles foram escritas para o Projeto **For The Win**. Têm 100 palavras exatas cada uma, e são todas interligadas, por isso serão postadas todas juntas. Somente a primeira, entretanto, não tem nenhuma ligação obrigatória com as outras. Todas as demais são contínuas.

**I Get Everything I Want.**

**I**

"Sirius..."

A voz de Remus estava baixa; mãos trêmulas e bochechas coradas como duas maçãs bem vermelhas. Sentia uma vontade descontrolada de agarrar os cabelos de Sirius, puxar com força aqueles fios negros para si.

"Shh, Moony."

A voz de Sirius estava rouca; mãos apertadas com força em volta da cintura do outro, sem intenção de afastar se nem um milímetro sequer. Queria puxar o corpo de Moony contra si, beijá-lo como nunca tinha feito com ninguém antes.

Sirius não refreou sua vontade, e Remus acabou fazendo exatamente o que queria, enroscando os dedos nos fios negros do novo namorado.

**XX**


	2. II

**II**

"Moony, o que você sabe sobre motos?" Sirius sentou ao lado do amigo de repente.

"Que?" Remus ergueu os olhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

"Motos, Moony. Motos trouxas... conhece?"

"Conheço. Só não sei porque você quer saber sobre isso."

"Não é exatamente da sua conta."

"Então tá." Voltou os olhos para o livro, não demonstrando querer falar mais nada.

Sirius empinou o nariz e saiu batendo o pé, se amaldiçoando por ter respondido mal Remus. Sabia que ele emburrava com qualquer grosseria, principalmente vinda dele próprio.

Ah, Moony e seu terrível charme. Mas Sirius sabia ser persistente – ou _bajulador_ – quando queria.

**XX**


	3. III

**III**

Quando Remus acordou, quase pulou de susto ao encontrar uma enorme cesta aos pés da cama. Mas o susto passou assim que sentiu o cheiro adocicado de chocolate que vinha dela.

Avançou, abrindo-a e sorrindo alegremente quando viu o tanto de chocolate.

Sirius, que observava da cama, soltou uma risada.

"Gostou, Moony?"

"Não precisava de tanto. Uma caixa seria o suficiente."

"Eu sei. Com a herança do Tio Alphard, tenho muito dinheiro para poucos gastos. Gosto de te mimar."

"Sei."

Remus sorriu e se levantou, indo para banheiro.

"Moony!"

"Mais tarde te explico sobre as tais motos, Sirius. Mais tarde." 

**XX**


	4. IV

**IV**

"Remus, espera!" Sirius agarrou o braço do outro no instante em que ele escapulia para fora do Salão Principal.

"O que?"

"Você está me enrolando, não está?"

Remus ficou calado. Mexeu no cabelo, mordeu o lábio e por fim, deu de ombros.

"É, estou. Não sei nada de motos mesmo."

Sirius riu e passou um dos braços pelos ombros do amigo. Riu meio latido, e Remus acabou rindo também.

"Eu já descobri o que eu queria saber há semanas atrás, sabe."

"Então porque continuou me... _comprando_, então?"

"Porque eu adoro te mimar, já disse. E é ótimo causar seu sorriso."

**XX**


	5. V

**V**

"Você é louco. Irresponsável, idiota e completamente estúpido."

"Obrigado, Moony."

Remus mordeu o lábio. Puxou alguns fios de cabelo, respirou fundo e controlou a vontade de bater com um livro na cabeça dura de Sirius para sempre.

Porque sempre eu tenho de tentar colocar algum juízo nesse idiota, pensou.

"Construir uma moto voadora, Padfoot? _Moto voadora_? O que você tem na cabeça?"

"Diversão."

"E rock, presumo."

"Sempre."

Remus suspirou. Sirius não se dava o trabalho nem de se defender.

Maldito idiota cabeça dura.

"Sirius..."

Ele sorri, todos os dentes a mostra.

"Você ainda vai andar nela, Moony."

"Nunca, Sirius, nunca."

**XX**


	6. VI

**VI**

"ESTÁ PRONTA!" Sirius entrou na sala como um furação.

"Mas que p..." Remus xingou, deixando a xícara que segurava cair e se espatifar no chão.

Sirius, quase hiperativo, arrancou a varinha do bolso da calça jeans e fez com que a xícara voltasse à mão de Remus, mesmo que agora estivesse vazia.

"Terminei a moto, Moony."

"Parabéns." Sua voz demonstrava exatamente o contrário.

"Vem dar uma volta?

Remus segurou a risada, olhando incrédulo o namorado.

"Nunca, Sirius. Aquele troço deve-"

"Tudo bem então." Sirius interrompeu. O deu um beijo rápido e sorrindo determinadamente, ele saiu, deixando um Remus extremamente surpreso.

**XX**


	7. VII

**VII**

"Eu sonhei com você essa noite, Moony."

"Sério? Sonhou o quê?"

"Que eu e você estávamos na minha moto, sobrevoando Hogwarts..."

Remus suspirou e Sirius sorriu de leve, beijando o ombro do namorado.

"Você podia realizar meu sonho, hm?"

"Nem começa, Sirius." Remus murmurou.

"Por favor, Moony. Só uma vez."

"Aquele negócio é perigoso..." Remus tentou mais uma vez, fechando os olhos involuntariamente quando o moreno mordeu seu pescoço.

"Eu te protejo."

"Está bem, Sirius. Uma vez, só uma vez." Falou, esquecendo que tinha acabado de ceder e se focando no trabalho que Sirius começava a fazer em seu pescoço.

**XX**


	8. VIII

**VIII**

"Eu vou matar você." A voz de Remus estava abafada, já que ele estava com o rosto enfiado entre o próprio braço e as costas de Sirius.

"Deixa de ser medroso e olha pra frente."

Remus respirou fundo e ergueu um pouco o rosto. Conseguiu ver o painel da moto, e a primeira coisa que percebeu foi o ponteiro do velocímetro marcando 200km/h; porque era só até ali que a marcação ia.

"Sirius, desce. Pelo amor de Merlin."

"Ok. Mas só se você concordar em tentar outra vez."

"Está bem. Está bem. Só desce, antes que eu surte de verdade."

**XX**


	9. IX

**IX**

"Primeiro, não abaixe o rosto. Segundo, não olhe para baixo. E terceiro, me agarre bem forte."

"Engraçadinho."

Subindo na moto, e passando os braços pela cintura do namorado, Remus sentiu o estômago afundar; ele definitivamente não gostava de altura.

Sirius deu partida eno instante seguinte, a moto começava a ganhar velocidade – e altura.

Remus tentou, não olhar pra baixo, por isso se focou no corpo quente de Sirius, no vento forte que batia no seu rosto e na sensação libertadora que o invadiu aos poucos.

Não fechou os olhos e, pela primeira vez em sua vida, se sentiu bem voando.

**XX**


	10. X

**X**

"Você merece uma recompensa, Moony."

Foi a primeira coisa que Sirius disse, quando eles voltaram ao chão. Remus riu quando o moreno começou a puxá-lo em direção à casa.

"Recompensa pelo quê?"

"Por ter sido um bom menino e apreciado o passeio."

"Foi razoável."

Sirius abriu a porta e já foi levando Remus em direção do quarto.

"Vem, Moony, vem."

"Mas que pressa." Remus riu, abrindo a jaqueta que Sirius vestia e livrando-se dela pelo caminho.

"Voar me deixa agitado. Agora eu preciso gastar energia."

O outro concordou e riu. Se soubesse que tinha recompensa, teria cedido há mais tempo.

**XX**


End file.
